


I missed you too

by Perrygrace9



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Healer Draco Malfoy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 21:36:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perrygrace9/pseuds/Perrygrace9
Summary: "This was the first time Harry had gone away for a long time on an Auror mission since they started dating six months ago."It was always hard, knowing that Draco could lose his love whenever he let go of him every morning.But Harry came back, he always did.But not today.





	I missed you too

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one go and in a flow. Sort of like when you just feel it and write it instantly. Its my first ever one shot because I mostly prefer long story. Tell me how it is. And you can always suggest and demand more one shots, with prompts. 
> 
> Happy reading!! 
> 
> Also, you can find me on Instagram as I have decided to run a fandom account there too. My user name is @siriusly_wolfish

Draco checked his cell phone again and sighed . Still no reply from Harry. He kept his phone down on the table and picked up his coffee to take a sip. But no matter how much he tried, for some reason, he couldn’t bring himself to swallow.

He took a deep breath and tried again, bringing the cup to his lips. But his hands trembled, and he finally abandoned his coffee.

Dropping his head in his hands, he tried to control his tears. His shoulder shook, and he tasted the tangy coppery taste of blood from how hard he was biting into his lip to keep himself from falling apart. He just wanted his Harry back. Please.

This was the first time Harry had gone away for a long time on an Auror mission since they started dating six months ago. Draco had just moved in with Harry last month when Harry got injured while chasing a criminal and landed himself in St. Mangos, and right in Draco’s department- spell damage. Draco knew that his healer colleagues were great at their job, but he didn’t let anyone touch _his_ boyfriend. He was too scared to lose the love of his life right in front of his eyes. Protocols be damned. And so Draco had treated Harry, and being the chosen one’s chosen one, no one objected. He took care of Harry, then moved in to look after him as he recovered.

But no matter how much he wanted for Harry to recover, he still dreaded going back to living in his own flat, all alone, when Harry would be ready to go back to his life and Draco would have no excuse to stay. He knew that they would meet everyday and go on dates, but there was something about waking up with Harry snuggled up to him, that made Draco feel warm. And he didn’t want to let that go.

Luckily, Harry had asked Draco to stay. Well, he mostly made excuses to keep Draco, but Draco got the hint and took no time in packing all his stuff and shifting in with Harry.

After that it was glorious. Draco loved each and every second of his day with Harry. They would wake up, and smile and kiss and make love. All soft and sweet and so full of love and devotion that is made Draco’s toes curl.

Then Draco would sit on the kitchen counter, with one of Harry’s oversized jumper slipping down his shoulders as he mixed their coffees into the perfect ratio, just how they liked it, while Harry made their breakfast, humming along with whatever music played on the wireless.

Draco would just watch Harry, in all his carefree messy glory and Harry would look back, and smile, and sometimes he would kiss him in the middle of the song, or bite Draco’s exposed collar bone, or just wrap his arms around Draco’s waist and kiss his cheek, and Draco would just melt. Then they would have breakfast together, after which Draco got to pick Harry’s outfit. And then Draco would tame Harry’s hair, straighten Harry’s collar, while pulling him into a deep kiss, saying _I’ll miss you_ and _please come back to me_ and _stay safe_. And Harry would kiss him back, promising that he would try his best, and that he would never leave Draco to suffer through his nightmares alone, or to deal with this harsh world alone.

And then Harry would drop Draco to St. Mangos on his bike before leavening for the ministry. They knew they could apparate. But Draco loved that quite ride along the London streets, as he held Harry close to himself, savouring the moment, dreading that Harry might not come back to him at night. It was always hard, knowing that he could lose his love whenever he let go of him every morning.

But Harry came back, he always did. And the nights when he came back late, or bruised, or injured, he brought Draco’s favourite ice cream Or takeaway as a peace offering, and smile apologetically. And Draco would just forgive him and hug him close and kiss him tender, and touch him all over. Partly to reassure himself and partly because he had missed him so much. But he would always forgive Harry because he always kept his promise and came back.

But not today.

Its been 3 days, and Harry hasn’t come back yet. And Draco couldn’t help but think of the worst. He knew it was a dangerous mission. He knew that Harry wasn’t confident this time. He knew all of this. Because Harry had kissed him harder than usual, before leaving. He knew it because Harry’s promise of coming back was said with too much conviction, too much to be real and true. He could tell when Harry was being honest, and when Harry was simply trying to reassure Draco. And this time it had been the latter.

There was no news yet. Draco had texted Harry so many times, 673 in total. And 453 missed calls. But no reply. The ministry simply told him to calm down and have patience and that they would inform him if they got any update. But those bastards did not understand what was at stake for Draco. His life was out there in danger, fighting and struggling and maybe...maybe dying, to keep the wizarding world safe. And they didn’t understand that for them it would be just another martyr, but for Draco—for him his entire life will crumble if anything happened to Harry, he will be shattered, devastated, and he knew he would never be able to pick himself up if Harry fell. Draco will be lost.

Draco sniffed and got up to put away the dishes. He was just entering the kitchen when his phone buzzed, making Draco jump three feet above the ground. He fumbled with his pocket trying to reach his phone and frantically typed his password, which was difficult because his other hand was occupied, and he was too impatient to keep the coffee mug down. Finally he unlocked the phone and it lit open.

It was a call. From the ministry.

Not from Harry.

Draco’s breath hitched and his fingers trembled as he stared at his phone, still vibrating in his hands. But he didn’t want to pick it up. He won’t be able to listen to whatever they had to say.

But he had to. He knew he had to.

Draco hesitated for so long that the ringing stopped. It was dead silent for a while. So much so that Draco could almost listen to his own heartbeat, which was frantic.

Then his phone rang again. It was from the ministry again. This time Draco picked it up.

He gulped, suddenly feeling a little nauseous, then brought the phone to his hear, “He—hello,” he croaked, unable to speak.

“Hello,” a male voice said from the other side, sounding all professional and official. “Am I speaking to Mr. Malfoy?”

“ye--,” Draco choked. He cleared his throat and tried again, “yes, this is Draco Malfoy speaking.”

“Good evening Mr. Malfoy, I am officer David from the Auror department,” the man introduced. “you are registered as family and the first point of contact for Mr. Potter, is that correct?”

“oh,” Draco didn’t know that Harry had registered him as the first one to contact. Not Weasley, not granger, but him. And he had registered him as family. But before he could contemplate on the idea, the man on the other side spoke again.

“Mr. Malfoy? Are you there?”

“Yes,” said Draco, snapping back to reality. “yes, I am here. What happened? Do you have news? Any update? Is Harry—"

“Yes,” the man cut in, “ I have called to inform you that Mr. Potter’s team has just returned from the mission and are now reporting to the head of the department—”

Draco’s shoulder slumped and he exhaled in relief, letting out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

“—but...,” the man on the other side paused. “Mr. Potter has not...he has not reported yet.”

Draco’s stomach dropped, “What? Wh—what do you mean he hasn’t reported yet?”

There was no response for a while. Then, “what I am trying to say Mr. Malfoy is that...Mr. Potter’s team has returned but...uh...Mr. Potter is not there with them. But we are still looking into the matter,” he added hastily, but Draco wasn’t listening anymore, everything inside him has suddenly gone numb, icy and chilled, as his blood ran cold. “We are still inquiring his partners, so there is nothing to worry about, I was just—”

The mug slipped out of Draco’s grasp and hit the floor, shattering into several pieces.

“Mr. Malfoy? Mr. Malfoy are you—”

Draco dropped his hand, suddenly the phone seemed too heavy to hold. His weight seemed too heavy to hold. He took in a shuddering breath and brought his hand up and bit hard on it, tiring to stifle his sob. His knees buckled, and he leaned against the door frame to hold himself up.

“Mr. Malfoy? Mr. Malfoy is everything all right? Mr. Malf--” the voice was cut off as Draco hung up.

Sliding down the wall, he brought his knees close to his chest, curling up into a small ball, and burying his face into his knees.

This can’t be true. This is not true. Harry can’t leave him like that. Not so soon. They were so new. They were so happy. It can’t just end like this. Draco hasn’t even told Harry how much he loved him. He wished he had. He wished he had said that. And a lot of other things.

They had to do so much, together. They still had to plan their house together. Draco still had to go meet Harry’s parents at godric’s hallow, even if it was just their graves. Harry still had to meet his mother, they were going for tea with her, weren’t they? And on Sunday they had to go meet Teddy, Harry had promised to stay the weekend with Teddy and go the amusement park with the both of them. Draco hated that crowded place, but if Harry said he would come back then Draco would go anywhere with him, even to that muggle overpopulated park.

Draco lifted his head and stared at the lock screen of his cell phone. It was a picture of him and Harry, together, sleeping soundly on the couch, with Draco above Harry, his face buried in Harry’s chest and his head tucked under Harry’s chin. Harry’s arms were wrapped protectively around Draco, saving him from everything.

Draco’s heart constricted as he stared at the photo. They looked so safe, so calm, and so happy together. As if they had no care in the world. As if nothing could ever touch Draco if Harry had his arms wrapped around him. And maybe it was true.

But Harry wasn’t there now. He didn’t come back, and he wasn’t coming back. Draco gripped the phone tightly and flung it across the room with a strangled cry.

It hit the opposite wall, and shattered. Just like him. Its light went out, reminding Draco of how his life was about to become. Dark and broken and irreparable.

Finally a sob tore through his throat and he dropped his head on his keens again, this time letting his tears fall; crying and screaming and sobbing in abandon, his hands fisted into his hair, pulling roughly onto them, Draco could almost feel his heart break.

He shouted and mumbled—random promises—begging Harry to _come back_ , _please come back, just come back_. After a while he didn’t know what he was doing. He didn’t care what he was saying. His world was spinning. And his chest felt tight, and his throat raw. And it ached, it ached everywhere and it ached _so much._ And it felt like crying was the only thing he could do—it was the only outlet. But it didn’t help.

Minutes passed, hours passed—he didn’t even know. He was just there, on the floor, crying, hiccupping, sobbing; uncaring of the broken shards of the broken coffee mug digging into his skin and tearing it. He could see blood, but he didn’t feel any pain, not from those physical wounds anyway.

He was so lost that he didn’t notice the sound of the main door opening, he didn’t notice the footsteps, didn’t hear someone shouting his name at the top of their lungs as they made their way towards the kitchen.  
  
The door to the dining room opened, “Draco!” their was a gasp and then the footsteps cane nearer. The person dropped down to their knees and Draco felt strong arms wrap around him, “oh my god, Draco! What did you do?”

“Harry?” Draco whispered, his voice scratchy from crying for so long.

“Yes, love its me. Oh my god, I am so sorry!”

“Harry?” Draco voice was a little stronger this time as he looked up at the person holding him. Draco’s vision was a little blurry, his eyes too itchy and puffy to see properly. But he could never miss those vivid green eyes, not even if he was blind. Harry’s worried eyes were looking back at him. His face was dirty and had several bruises. There was a small cut at the corner of his eyebrow, covered in dried blood. “Harry!” Draco flung himself at Harry, wrapping his arms around his neck and burying his face into Harry’s shoulders.

Harry scooped him up into his lap and held him tighter. Another sob tore through Draco and he pulled back, holding Harry’s face in his small hands. “Its you,” he whispered, giving Harry a chaste but firm kiss on his lips, “Christ, its really you,” he repeated, kissing Harry again. He pulled back and brushed Harry’s hair out of his eyes before kissing his forehead. “its really you.”

Harry smiled, his eyes crinkling at the corner as he brought his hand up to wipe Draco’s tears away, “yes, its me. Its really me.”

“Its my Harry.” Draco repeated softly, not caring how stupid and barmy he sounded.

“yes, your Harry.”

“And you are back. Back to me,” said Draco, stroking Harry’s cheek.

Harry leaned into the touch and turned his face to plant a soft kiss on Draco’s palm as he brought his large hand up to hold onto Draco’s small one. “Yes, back to you,” said Harry, his voice just above a whisper, “Where else would I go when my home is right here, With you.”

“oh Harry!” Draco cried, hugging Harry close again as he planted soft pecks all over Harry’s face—his cut lips, his bruised cheeks, his wounded eyebrows, his bleeding jaw, his dirty hair. Draco didn’t care. In that moment he just had his Harry back. And that was all that mattered.

Draco pulled back again, just to look at Harry, to reassure himself. “God, I was so worried,” he choked out. “I thought...I thought...” he couldn’t finish his sentences as he choked on his sob. He buried his face into Harry’s chest, clutching the front of his robes into his small fists as a fresh wave of tears hit him. “I though I lost you,” he cried, “they said you didn’t come back and I thought you...you—” he hiccupped, still not able to get the words out. “You...” he hit Harry’s chest, crying and sobbing and screaming, “I thought something happened to you,” he cried hitting Harry’s chest over and over again, and Harry didn’t stop him. “I thought I would die, you bastard! It hurt so much, I thought I would die!”

Harry hugged him tighter, “I didn’t go to the ministry because I wanted to come to you.” He said, his voice trembling, even he was crying now, “I am so sorry Draco. I am so sorry.”

Draco stopped his assault, feeling exhausted and let Harry simply hold him.

“I am sorry, I so sorry that you had to go through this...” Harry continued to apologise, tears rolling down his cheek as he hugged Draco like a life line and buried his face into his soft blond hair, kissing the top of his head again and again between his apologise.

Draco let Harry hold him as he felt the emotional turmoil finally take its toll on him. He didn’t know how long they stayed there on the floor, covered in blood and tears and in each other. But it didn’t matter. Harry was back, and now Draco felt safe again, he felt whole again. He felt his eyelids dropping shut as Harry’s constant rocking and whispered words lulled him to sleep.

Harry must have realised it because he got up from the floor, a semiconscious Draco in his arms, and made his way to the couch. He dropped himself on the couch, still in his Auror robes, Draco snuggled on top of him.

Draco nuzzled his neck and kissed it, “I missed you,” he mumbled sleepily.

Harry just wrapped his arms around Draco protectively, softly stroking his back. “I missed you, too,” he mumbled back, just as softly, and his arms tightened around Draco. Soon after, he fell asleep, too.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Do leave comments!!! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
